A Wish to Make Us Whole
by Svikari
Summary: A snipped of before The Secret That Defines Us. Can be read alone. Jim is nervous. It's 8 hrs and counting before the end of Christmas. Now if only he can avoid the mistletoe in every doorway he'll be great.


Author's Note: I do not own anything but merch from Star Trek. This is a one shot from a series I am working on. It takes place before The Secrets That Define Us. It can be read alone. Also I am writing this on my phone which doesn't have spell check. Please if you see anything wrong let me know.

Warning: This contains M/M male/male. Yaoi. If you do not like such things or if it is illegal in your country please click away now. You have been warned.

His skin crawled as if a thousand of ants were marching over it. It wasn't butterflies that asulted his stomach but full on bats. Chekov, that little brat, had went above and beyond the call of duty with decorating this year. After York Town everyone was trying hard to make this year the best. The whole crew had donated at least half of this months pay to the "Cause" as it was being called. That meant holly, candy canes, fat little men in red suits were abundant throughout the ship. Above all was the mistletoe. It was everyhere. Jim had found it in every door way, randomly down the halls, even in sickbay! How Chekov had talked Bones into letting him decorate in there Jim would pay good money to know.

They were in the home stretch now. He just had eight hours to avoid walking through a door or standing in certain parts of the room and he would be home free. So far he had avoided six women and three men from the crew who have tried to corner him under one of those acrused plants. Though he would admit that getting caught with Uhura under one was funny. The long standing teasing between them made both smile. He had leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. Then it became a game of sorts who would catch whom from the bridge crew. Except Spock. No one tired to get him and he didn't particapate either.

Now he just had eight hours left to avoid his First officer and he would be golden. Thankfully, Spock had been taking extra hours in the science bay studing some of the new plants they picked up from the last planet they had stopped at. They should just barely miss each other as Jim left to get ready for the party the ship was throwing. Like all things on a star ship it was done in shift.

As the time crawled second by second the ants became spiders and the bats became owls in his stomach. Seconds crawled by at an hours pace. As soon as his replacement entered the bridge Jim nearly jumped out of his chair. "Right, see you guys at the party in two hours."

He was about to bolt for the door, Spock would be there in fifteen minutes, when Uhura called out to him. "Captain? I was wondering if you could help me with something before you go? I've been busy lately and need help choosing between two gift."

Internally sighing Jim crossed the deck to his communications officer. He would still have time if he made this quick. "Sure. Let's see them." He knew at least two people who had switched gift partners this year. He also didn't blame them as their relationship were pretty new. He waited as Uhura pulled up the gifts on her PADD. He let out a low groan. He hated Scotty right no. With all his heart. "Please go out with me. I mean it. That tool set...is any engineers wet dream."

Uhura snorted and flicked her delicate yet deadly fingers across the screen to show another picture. "I don't date farm boys. Now what about this? I know it's a little dated but I thought the color would be good for him." She turned her chocolate brown eyes on the captain and he could have sworn they twinkled with mischief.

It was an honest to god 16th century pocket watch. One of the first to ever be made. "...Uhura, please marry me. I'll give you everything I own." He couldn't help staring at the beautifully crafted watch. He didn't know if he wanted to put such an item in a glass box and just stare at it for hours or take it apart just to see how everything works. They just didn't make things like that anymore. He must have been silent for too long as Uhura laughed suddenly startling him.

"I take it the watch is the better choice captain?" He quickly nodded unable to look away from the watch. His mind already breaking it apart to every tiny gear and spring. Jim bet Spock would like to know how it worked too. He would never admit it but Jim was rubbing off on his science officer. He jerked at the reminder of the one person he was trying to avoid in all this mess.

"Right gotta get my own gift wrapped before the party. Later guys!" Once again he made his way across the bridge and to the turbo lift only for it to open. His stomach dropped and his throat seized closed.

Spock...shit what was he going to do now? He had been so careful not to run into him and now he was standing there like a nightmare come to life. He should step back and let the other male pass. This had been such a bad idea letting Chekov have his ways with his ship. There were at least fifty races on board that didn't touch others for various reasons. As captain Jim shouldn't have let this happen. Why was Spock just standing there? Right that was because Jim was blocking his way.

Was Spock's ears green? They were. His baby browns flicked passed Jim probably looking for someone to tell Jim to move so they wouldn't have this awkward moment. Why wasn't his feet obeying his mind and moving. His head dipped every so slightly or was that Jim's brain playing tricks? Warm brown eyes lowered to stare at Jim and Jim remembered how to move. He took a step back an apology half way out of his lips. Only he didn't get to finish that step or get passed the word "Spock". His mind melted and his heart stopped as cool lips pressed against his own. So many things rushed through his mind, words never spoken, dreams half forgotten, a wish made in secret, and memories from a diffrent life. One he wasn't supposed to know about.

A cool tongue slipped past his teeth caressing the soft pallet of his mouth making him shiver in all the right ways. A rough thumb brushed over his jaw stopping right below his ear as fingers caressed the short hair at the back of his neck. His heart started to beat again and it felt...like it was beatting for the first time in a long while. He nearly whined as the cool press of lips left his and only then did he realize he held Spock's collar in his fist. His face turned red and he let his hand drop.

Spock looked him in the eye. "The custom is to kiss someone under a mistletoe if you are both standing under it. See you at the party Captain." Jim nodded and quickly passed his science officer and stepped into the turbo lift. Before it shut he watched as Spock had started to make his way to Uhura.

When the doors were completely shut Jim covered his mouth. It still tingled from the kiss. What had just happened? How could he go and give Spock his gift after a kiss like that?! "Damn it Spock don't you know you don't have to kiss someone on the lips?!"

Author's Notes 2: So I did some cleaning up of this fic and decided that there might be another fic coming soon-ish. 12 days of Christmas themed.


End file.
